Can You Hear Me
by NiMin Shippers
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menjalin hubungan, namun Kyuhyun bertemu dengan masa lalunya. Siapakah yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun? Klise! GaJe! but there's something special (?) Pair KyuMin, KyuXXX YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ^^ setelah sekian lama menjadi reader+reviewers setia, NiMin bisa jadi author /joget-joget/

ya, tanpa panjang lebar, inilah dia ceritanya. enJOY!

Disclaimer : Hanya Tuhan dan orang tua pemilik mereka, saya hanya penikmat moment ketika mereka bersama T,T

Paring : KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin), Kyu...(rahasia~)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated : T menuju M (?)

War.n : Boys Love! GaJe, Fluffy ANGST! yang GA SUKA, BACK OFF! I've warned you! Ga terima bash pairing!

Can You Hear Me

Someone POV

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu aku ditinggalnya ke Jepang. 2 tahun yang lalu aku sungguh rapuh dan sendiri. Aku tak memiliki tujuan hidup, tujuan ku hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk bersama dengannya. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup kalau dia meninggalkan ku.

"Aku akan kembali… kau jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi."

Komunikasi kata mu? Bahkan 2 tahun setelah kepergian mu tak pernah sekalipun kau mengabari ku. Aku kalang kabut mencari mu melalui keluarga maupun kerabat, namun tak ada di antara mereka yang mau mengatakan informasi tentang mu sedikitpun.

Tapi cahaya itu dating. Warna hidup ku kembali. Tujuan ku untuk hidup kini telah ada. Meskipun aku belum bisa melupakan mu, tapi dirinya memiliki tempat yang special yang sama dengan mu, tapi tak pernah –tidak, bukan− tidak akan pernah sedikitpun menggantikan posisi mu dihati ku.

Sudah 6 bulan ini aku bersamanya. Menatap mata foxy-nya, mencubit pipi chubby-nya, menyesap bibir yang berbentuk unik juga "manis". Ia adalah Lee Sungmin.

End of Someone POV

Author POV

Pagi ini mentari bersinar sangat cerah, cahayanya menerobos masuk ke sebuah kamar. Terlihat ada 2 orang namja yang masih tertidur saling berpelukan satu sama lain, dengan posisi sang namja tampan yang tertidur telentang dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang namja imut, sementara namja imut –Lee Sungmin− sedang tertidur nenyak didalam dekapan hangat sang namja tampan sembari merebahkan kepalanya di dada namja tersebut –Cho Kyuhyun−.

Sungmin mulai menggeliat karena terpaan langsung cahaya matahari yang mendarat mulus diwajahnya yang imut. Dia mulai membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya agar terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang mulai menyinari ruangan tempatnya tertidur. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang namjachingu yang masih tertidur pulas. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Kyuhyun masihb tertidur begitu pulasnya.

Sementara yang diperhatikan mulai merasa risih dengan terpaan cahaya matahari yang mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Dan dia juga merasa seperti ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata foxy Sungmin. Dia menyeringai dan sekejap langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Sungmin dan menarik wajahnya mendekat kepada Kyuhyun, "Pagi Minnie hyung." "Aish! Apa-apaan itu! Masih pagi sudah berani melakukan hal yadong, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Hyukjae!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal namun berdampak menambah nilai imut pada dirinya.

"Waeyo? Itu adalah morning kiss-ku chagi~. Dan lagi, apa hubungannya dengan Hyuk hyung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Ne, kau tau dia super yadong. Dan kau selalu 'mendekatkan' diri padanya. Lihatkan? Virus yadongnya telah merasuki mu Kyunnie~" Sungmin merengut kesal, "Hahahaha… sudahlah hyung, lagipula aku dekat dengan Hyuk hanya untuk membicarakan komik Dragon Ball terbaru."

Sungmin yang sudah lelah dengan pembelaan diri Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendecak pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, "Kyu, sebaiknya kau juga cepat mandi. Kalau tidak, kita akan terlambat ke kampus." "Ne, hyung. Kau mau mandi bersama ku? Tentu itu akan lebih menghemat waktu." Kyuhyun menyeringai evil, "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat, kau memulainya lagi!"

BLAM

Sungmin kesal dan langsung menutup (baca : membanting) pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

Sungmin sedang berjalan dilorong gedung fakultas musik Universitas Seoul, dia sudah tidak ada jadwal kelas setelah ini karena kebetulan hari ini tidak ada satupun dosennya yang masuk dan hanya memberikan tugas.

Dia sedang berjalan menuju kantin fakultas musik, berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah "konser" sejak tadi. Dia memang belum mengisi perutnya dari tadi pagi dan sekarang sudah pukul 13.15, sangat telat memang. Tapi tadi pagi dia terburu-buru dan tidak sempat sarapan karena dia merupakan salah satu pengurus BEM kampusnya dan tadi pagi diadakan rapat.

Ketika telah tib dikantin, dia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri dengan tangan yang terangkat didepan wajah tampannya dan sedang memainkan "selingkuhan"-nya.

"Hey, kau tidak ada kelas Kyu?" "Eh… hyung, kau mengejutkan ku saja. Tidak ada hyung, kau sendiri kenapa berkeliaran?" Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Sungmin tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, "Dosenku semuanya izin hari ini. Kau sendiri? Kenapa disini? Kau bolos ya?!" Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun, "Tidak hyung, dosen ku masuk rumah sakit semua karena mimisan melihat ketampanan ku. Kau sudah makan hyung?" Kyuhyun berucap narsis dan kembali terfokus pada "selingkuhan"-nya, "Ya! Narsis sekali kau! Belum, aku lapar sekali~"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun yang sedang terfokus dengan PSP-nya, langsung menaruh PSP itu, menarik wajah Sungmin, dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memainkan PSP-nya yang sempat dia campakkan, "Ya! Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin merengut kesal yang justru terlihat imut karena dia mempoutkan bibir "M" shape-nya.

Beruntung ketika Kyuhyun mengecupnya tadi, keadaan kantin sedang sepi dan penjaga kantin sedang sibuk memasak. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan kemudian kembali terfokus pada PSP-nya dengan seringai kecil yang tercetak dibibir tebalnya, "Aniya hyung, hanya memberikan mu 'cemilan'. Kau laparkan?" Sikap pervert Kyuhyun pun kembali pada mode ON.

"Bukan itu yang ku inginkan~ sudahlah, aku mau pesan makan dulu." Sungmin baru akan beranjak untuk memesan makanan ketika Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin , "Sebaiknya kita pulang hyung. Aku juga lapar. Makanan disini tidak begitu sehat, sebaiknya kau juga memasakkan sesuatu untuk ku dirumah." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin setelah kembali mencampakan PSP-nya ke atas meja," Eh… baiklah. Kajja, kita pulang."

Ya, mereka memang tinggal satu rumah. Karena kebetulan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama merantau ke Seoul demi menimba ilmu, dan Kyuhyun dibelikan rumah oleh orangtuanya agar mempermudah orangtua Kyu untuk berkunjung dan menginap tanpa adanya orang asing. Dan kebetulan juga Kyuhyun adalah orang yang kaya raya, dibelikanlah rumah.

Orangtua Kyu tahu Sungmin dan Kyu tinggal bersama dan mengizinkannya karena eomma Kyu, nyonya Cho sangat menyukai Sungmin yang pandai memasak dan lagi Sungmin sangat polos dan baik. Tapi orangtuanya tidak tahu kalau mereka menjalin hubungan khusus.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

"Kyu, kau yakin aku harus ikut kesana? Aku kan tidak kenal dengan semua teman-teman SMA-mu, dan lagi…" "Sssssttttt… sudahlah chagi~ tidak apa, kau harus mau menemani ku ke reunion itu, ne?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya yang justru lebih terlihat seperti glare, "Ah… ne~ tapi…"

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin lembut, sedikit menyesapi bibir plum M-shape Sungmin yang selalu terasa manis. Kyuhyun melepas tautan di antara bibir mereka. Sungmin masih berpikir keras apa yang terjadi, setelah sadar, dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, "Ya! Kenapa kau senang sekali menggoda ku Kyu?!" Terlihat semburat merah yang tercetak jelas di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sungmin merengut kesal yang justru menambah nilai imutnya dimata Kyuhyun, dan membuat ia ingin menerkam Sungmin saat itu juga, "Jika kau masih mengucapkan 'tapi', aku tidak segan meminta 'jatah'ku hingga 13 ronde malam ini." Kyuhyun menyeringai evil, "OMO! Kau mau membuat ku tidak mampu berjalan besok, eoh?!" Sungmin membelalakkan mata foxy-nya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai sekilas, "Kajja hyung! Aku tidak mau terlambat ke acara itu." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin. Sungmin masih merengut kesal akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya, ya meskipun terselip rasa senang sekaligus malu ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya tadi. Terbukti dengan rona kemerahan yang sekarang telah tampak dikedua pipinya.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

Mereka berdua akhirnya telah tiba di sebuah ballroom hotel yang sedang mengadakan acara reunion SMA. Ruangan itu telah ramai oleh manusia, karena kebetulan itu adalah reuni akbar yang diadakan SMA Kyuhyun sekaligus merayakan ulang tahun SMA tersebut yang ke 60 tahun.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ditengah lautan manusia, sesekali ada beberapa yeoja yang kelihatannya seangkatan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyapanya, "Ah! Annyeong Haseyo Kyuhyun oppa~" mereka berucap genit, Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan mereka, tapi Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya hanya melirik tak suka pada yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Cemburu, eoh?

"Sepertinya, kau pangeran disekolah ya Kyu? Sejak kita berjalan dari pintu masuk tadi hingga ditengah kerumunan ini ka uterus disapa oleh yeoja-yeoja itu." Sungmin merengut dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian, 'kau cemburu…', "Ne, aku memang pangeran ketika sekolah, hyung. Kau tidak lihat ketampanan ku? Oh, dan jangan lupakan betapa jeniusnya aku." Kyuhyun mulai narsis. Sungmin yang mendengar ke-narsis-an Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas dan berjalan ke tempat minum.

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin dengan ekor matanya dengan senyuman kecil yang terpampang di wajah tampannya. Matanya kembali menyusuri ballroom luas itu dan dia melihat ada sosok orang yang sangat dia kenal…

**TBC / FIN?**

******R&R PLEASE? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~ author baal ini balik lagiiiii :D mian di chapter kemarin ternyata sangat typo *nangis dipojokan* T_T

semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik lagi ya ^^

terima kasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, kalian penyemangat author :3 *peluk* *plak* hahahaha

ini dia chapter 2 dari Can You Hear Me

Disclaimer : Hanya Tuhan dan orang tua pemilik mereka, saya hanya penikmat moment ketika mereka bersama T,T

Paring : KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin), Kyu...(rahasia~)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated : T menuju M (?)

War.n : Boys Love! GaJe, Fluffy ANGST! yang GA SUKA, BACK OFF! I've warned you! Ga terima bash pairing!

Chapter 2

Sungmin POV

Aku sekarang sedang berada di ballroom sebuah hotel yang sedang mengadakan reuni SMA namjachingu-ku –Cho Kyuhyun–

Aku mengenal Kyuhyun sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu di fakultas tempat aku menimba ilmu, kami satu fakultas. Dia seharusnya adalah adik kelas ku karena umur kami terpaut 2 tahun. Salahkan saja otaknya yang jenius itu, meskipun berbeda 2 tahun dengan ku, tapi dia satu semester dengan ku yang sekarang berada di semester 5. Tapi banyak orang yang tak percaya kalau aku lebih tua darinya, tentu saja karena wajah ku ini.

Aku selalu merasa senang ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukan ku dengan "romantis" seperti sebelum berangkat kemari tadi. Hal itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung ku berdegup kencang, entahlah. Tatapan matanya yang tajam selalu berhasil menenggelamkan ku ke dalam orbs hitam miliknya.

Ku lihat sekarang Kyuhyun sedang menghampiri seseorang, sepertinya itu sahabat Kyuhyun. Hey, dan lagi sekarang Kyuhyun menghampiri ku disudut ruangan ini bersama namja itu. Ku lihat disampingnya seorang namja yang terlihat cukup manis berpakaian tidak berbeda jauh dengan kami, sebuah tuxedo berwarna dark blue dengan dasi berwarna senada dan kemeja sapphire blue yang membuatnya sedikit bercahaya. Oh dan jangan lupakan celana bahannya juga yang berwarna senada dengan kemeja itu. Cukup membuatnya sedikit lebih tampan dan mengingatkan ku bahwa dia seorang namja.

Kenapa aku bisa keliru kalau dia tidak menggunakan tuxedo? Jangan tanyakan. Lihat saja wajahnya yang terlampau cantik. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari ku yang mendapat predikat namja tercantik ketika SMA dahulu. Untunglah dengan menggunakan tuxedo itu bisa menegaskan bahwa dia seorang namja.

Ketika mereka tiba dihadapan ku, Kyuhyun mengenalkannya, "Hyung, kenalkan ini Kim Kibum. Sahabat ku ketika SMA dan hingga kini. Kami sangat dekat seperti saudara." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Annyeong haseyo, joneun Kim Kibum imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kibum." Namja itu tersenyum manis pada ku sembari sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya. Aku membalas senyumannya, "Annyeong haseyo, joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Sungmin."

"Nah Kibummie, kau harus memanggilnya 'hyung', arra?" terlihat raut sedikit terkejut yang sekilas Nampak diwajah manis Kibum, "Waeyo?" Kibum kebingungan. "Sungmin hyung lebih tua 2 tahun dari kita Kibummie." "Jinjja?!" Kibum terlihat sedikit tidak percaya, "Ne, Kibum-ssi. Aku lebih tua 2 tahun." Aku hanya tersenyum, tidak heran melihat reaksi orang sekian ribu yang terkaget-kaget harus memanggil ku hyung ataupun oppa, "Tapi bahkan wajahmu masih terlihat seperti remaja SMA, Sungmin hyung." Kibum masihb sedikit tidak percaya dengan tatapan menyelidik, aku hanya terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ah hyung, Bummie, kalian mengakrabkan dirilah sebentar. Aku akan ke teman-teman yang lainnya." "Ah, ne Kyu. Jangan terlalu lama, sebaiknya setelah ini langsung pulang karena sudah cukup larut Kyu, besok aku ada kelas pagi." Kata ku memberi saran yang sepertinya lebih seperti perintah, "arra hyung, hanya sebentar." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, aku tersipu malu diperlakukan seperti itu. Kibum hanya memperhatikan kami sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sungmin POV End

Author POV

Kini Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan Kibum, nampaknya mereka kini mulai akrab. Topik pembicaraan mereka tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun semasa SMA. Terkadang pembicaraan itu diselingi tawa kecil dari keduanya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghampiri Sungmin, "Ah mian Kibum-ah, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sungmin, ne?" Kyuhyun meminta izin, "Ah silahkan Kyu. Tumben kau sopan seperti ini." Kibum terkekeh, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan glare-nya. "Ne Kibum-ah. Tunggu sebentar, ne?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Ne hyung. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita kalau waktu mengizinkan. Hihihi…" Kibum mengedipkan matanya, Sungmin hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan kekehan kecil. Kyuhyun hanya menatap dua namja imut sekaligus manis ini kebingungan kemudian menarik Sungmin, "Kajja hyung."

Sungmin hanya menurut ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, sedikit perasaan malu dan senang membuncah didalam hatinya kala Kyuhyun dengan berani menarik Sungmin ke dalam rangkulan Kyuhyun yang otomatis membuat para fans Kyuhyun kejang-kejang (?) Sungmin hanya menunduk malu sementara Kyuhyun melangkah dengan percaya diri lengkap dengan tampang stoic-nya.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin keluar ballroom menuju balkon dengan pemandangan yang indah, "Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah polos yang justru terlihat sangat aegyo (KYAA HYUUNG *plak*), terasa hembusan angin bersuhu dingin ini menerpa kulit yang tak terlindungi oleh pakaian mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus ke pemandangan kota dengan gemerlap cahaya yang berpendar indah dihadapannya, "Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

Kyuhyun POV

"Hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Kata ku sembari menatap mata foxy-nya, dada ku bergemuruh saat ini. Sungguh sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan ketika sesuatu membuncah di dalam dada dan perut mu ketika kau mengungkapkan ungkapan kalimat cinta meskipun sudah berkali-kali kau ungkapkan.

Mata foxy-nya mengerjap cepat dan terlihat semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Ah hyung! Kau sungguh imut sekarang. Andai aku lupa sekarang berada di balkon ini, sudah ku terkam kau hyung. Tolong hentikan godaan ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung…"

Kyuhyun POV End

Sungmin POV

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku, wajah ku terasa panas sekarang. Padahal saat ini, suhu disekitar kami tidak bias dikatakan hangat. Sangat dingin bahkan jika kau lupa mengenakan pakaian tebal.

"Nado, jeongmal saranghaeyo Kyu. Dan aku akan selalu berada disisi mu." Kata ku dengan tertunduk malu, menutupi wajahku yang saat ini pasti sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Entahlah, suasananya saat ini sangat romantis. Kami sedang berada di lantai 35 dengan pemandangan gemerlap cahaya kota yang sangat indah. Aku merasakan ada lengan yang cukup berotot menarik ku ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya yang sudah menemani ku selama 6 bulan ini.

Aish! Ada apa dengan jantung ku saat ini?! Tidak bias diajak untuk berkompromi sekali. Kenapa berdetak 2x lebih cepat? Semoga saja Kyuhyun tidak menyadari detak jantung ku yang saat ini berdetak sangat cepat.

Sungmin POV End

Author POV

10 menit telah mereka lalui dengan berpelukan, Kyuhyun yang memulai untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sungmin menunduk malu, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan wajah yang cukup memalukan seperti ini. Bias-bisa si evil akan meledeknya nanti.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin agar Kyu bisa melihat mata Sungmin yang mampu memenjarakan Kyuhyun dalam kehangatan dan ketenangan yang sangat, "Eumm… Kyu, sebenarnya ada apa kau tiba-tiba membawa ku kemari?" Sungmin terlihat sempat kebingungan ketika akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu, "Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu berdua dengan mu hyung. Kau lihat, tempat ini cukup romantis. Entah dari mana selera romantis ku ini, tapi yang jelas aku menyukainya." Kyuhyun menatap manik Sungmin dengan seksama. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kau tau? Aku mulai mengantuk Kyu. Sebaiknya kita pulang, lagi pula besok kita harus kuliah." Sungmin mulai sedikit menguap, "Baiklah hyung, kajja." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju pintu keluar ballroom dan turun menuju lobby hotel.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah setelah melalui perjalanan sekitar 1 jam 45 menit. Jalanan kota Seoul yang padat membuat mereka lama terjebak diperjalanan. "Kau mau mandi air hangat dulu Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka yang terdapat dilantai 1, "Ne, hyung. Tubuh ku serasa remuk. Sepertinya berendam air hangat malam ini sangat nikmat." Kyuhyun berkata sembari memijit pelan pundaknya, "Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya, kau minum dan istirahatlah dahulu." Sungmin tersenyum manis, "Baiklah hyung. Gomawo." Kyuhyun membalas senyuman hyungnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Tidak sampai setengah jam air hangat telah siap dan Sungmin pun telah berganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama, "Kyu, air hangatnya sudah siap." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang TV, "Baiklah hyung. Kau tidak ikut?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika ia melihat Sungmin telah berganti pakaian, "Tidak Kyu, malam ini sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin berendam. Kau juga, berendamnya jangan terlalu lama, ingat ini sudah malam Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengecup sekilas dahi hyungnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan bagian tubuh atasnya sukses terekspos. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mampu menundukan kepala −malu− melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang cukup atletis itu. Apalagi ada bintik-bintik air yang menuruni kulit mulus Kyuhyun yang menambah efek maskulin menguar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan santai sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Sungmin hanya menggeleng lemah dan masih menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum −menyeringai− melihat tingkah hyungnya itu dan kemudian dia menghampiri Sungmin yang masih tertunduk. Sungmin yang tidak menyadari Kyuhyun menghampirinya masih berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah yang saat ini pasti masih merona jelas dipipinya.

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin agar mereka saling bertatapan. Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di tepi kasur hanya mampu mengikuti gerakan tangan Kyuhyun ketika tangan besar itu meraih dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dengan sangat lembut. Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Wajah mu merah sekali hyung." Kyuhyun menyeringai, Sungmin hanya mampu mempoutkan bibirnya antara malu dan kesal. Kyuhyun meminimalisir jarak diantara keduanya hingga kedua benda kenyal itu bertemu. Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Sungmin dengan lembut dan tanpa tuntutan lebih didalamnya. Sungmin membalas halus ciuman Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak pernah bosan dengan bibir tebal nan lembut itu berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya. Sungmin hanya ingin terus memilikinya.

Mulai terasa lumatan lembut dalam ciuman itu. "Nnggghhh…" Sungmin sedikit mengerang ketika dirasanya lidah Kyuhyun mulai memaksa masuk ke dalam gua lembab milik Sungmin. Sungmin pun memberikan akses masuk dengan membukanya perlahan. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia langsung mengabsen deretan gigi dan mengecap gua lembab Sungmin yang selalu terasa manis. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kokoh Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun mulai menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka berciuman dengan berbagai bunyi khas decakan orang yang berciuman terdengar membahana dikamar pribadi mereka. Sungmin mulai merasa sesak, Kyuhyun terlalu menikmati ciuman itu hingga ia tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun pada Sungmin untuk menarik nafas. Sungmin yang mulai merasa sesak pun mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun, dan…

Berhasil!

Ciuman itu berhasil dilepaskan oleh Sungmin. Setelah terlepas, Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya. Terlihat dari mimic wajah Sungmin bahwa dia benar-benar kehabisan napas. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, dan jangan lupakan akibat ciuman itu, "sedotan" kuat dari Kyuhyun membuat bibir Sungmin bertambah merah, basah, mengkilap dan sedikit bengkak.

Penampilan Sungmin saat ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat "lapar". Dia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aku-menginginkan mu-saat-ini-juga andalannya itu. Tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Mianhe, aku lelah Kyu. Hhh… sebaiknya, jika kondisi ku sudah sedikit bertenaga. Apalagi, akibat hal tadi…" Sungmin menunduk malu, seandainya dia tidak menunduk, sudah dipastikan rona merah dikedua pipi chubby-nya akan menambah nilai imut miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecewa (mesum -,-) dan terkekeh ketika melihat hyung sekaligus namjachingu-nya bertingkah seperti itu. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menerkam Sungmin saat itu juga (?)

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut, "Taka pa hyung, aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula, yang tadi juga sudah cukup." Namja bermarga Cho itu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sembari mencolek dagu Sungmin. Sungmin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring disebelah kiri tempat tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan segera menggunakan piyama tidurnya yang berwarna biru muda. Setelah berpakaian, Kyuhyun menuju kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping kanan Sungmin.

"Jaljja hyung."

Chup

Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dan mengecup lembut dahinya. Sementara Sungmin sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari namja imut itu, sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sungmin agar mendapatkan kehangatan. Akhirnya dua namja yang "saling" mencintai itupun terlelap dan menuju dunia mimpi.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

Kriiiiiiiing~…

Terdengar suara alarm dari jam weker yang berada di meja nakas. Sungmin mengambil jam tersebut dengan enggan. Dia sempat melirik ke arah jam weker yang masih bordering dengan merdunya, "…07.30…" Dia kemudian mematikan alarm itu dan kembali menaruh benda berdetak penunjuk waktu tersebut ke tempatnya.

1…

2…

3…

"KYAAAA! Kesiangaaaaaan!" Sungmin segera bangkit dari pesemayamannya (?) dan langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin hanya butuh waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap menuju kampus.

Dia kemudian keluar dari kamar dan mengambil sepotong roti sebagai sarapan singkatnya pagi ini. Dia melihat ada secarik kertas di meja makan, dia mengambilnya dan membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_Hyung, mianhe aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku tidak tega saat melihat wajah malaikat mu yang tertidur sangat lelap tadi pagi. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa dikampus nanti. Saranghae…_

_**Kyuhyun **_**:***

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian dia teringat kalau dia terlambat. Sungmin langsung melesat keluar rumah dan tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. Untung saja rumah mereka –Kyuhyun&Sungmin− lumayan dekat dengan kampus, hanya butuh waktu sekitar 5-10 menit berjalan kaki.

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

12.24 p.m.

Matahari sedang bersinar cerah meskipun tidak terlalu menyengat mengingat masih berada di awal musim gugur. Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus menerpa wajah namja cantik Lee Sungmin yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman fakultasnya. Dia sedang beristirahat, untunglah tadi pagi dosennya dating terlambat masuk kelas sehingga tidak perlu kena ocehan cerewet dari dosen bernama Park Jung Soo yang terkenal sangat senang membuat mahasiswanya tewas ditempat karena ocehan yang cukup memekakkan gendang telinga.

Sungmin sedang membaca buku dengan serius, dia ingin mengerjakan tugasnya yang tadi diberikan oleh dosennya sebelum jam kelas selesai. Namun Sungmin tak dapat berkonsentrasi, ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Tapi entah apa itu, yang jelas perasaan Sungmin tak enak…

―Perpustakaan Fakultas Musik―

Seorang namja tampan sedang duduk manis disalah satu bilik membaca. Dia tengah membolak-balik halaman buku yang sedang ia baca dari tadi. Namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, sekedar merilekskan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal. Dia menoleh ke arah kanan, matanya terpaku pada sesosok manusia yang tengah berdiri di antara rak-rak buku, "Itu… Dia…"

Kyuhyun POV

"Itu… Dia…" mata ku terpaku seakan tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan ku dari sosok orang yang sekarang berada pada penglihatan ku. Dia yang selama ini menghilang, kini kembali dan sekarang berada dihadapan ku. Sungguh, aku terkejut. Apakah ini hanya fatamorgana belaka ataukah kenyataan?

**TBC / FIN?**


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong~ hehehey~ author balik membawa chappie baruuuu XD

ternyata banyak yg nungguin FF abal ini ya :') nangis terharu.

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA** buat yang review dan nunggu FF abal ini. tapi Nimin sedih bgt ngeliat review (sangat) lebih sedikit dibandingkan yang view FF ini T_T jangan jadi siders jebaaaaal~ *bersimpuh*

tapi suer, Nimin bener-bener seneng ketika banyak yg review dan banyak permintaan ini itu dan menyemangati ini itu, kalian smua... tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata *plak* review dibales lewat PM ya :) kalo yg ga pake acc, Nimin jawab di akhir FF :D

Ini dia chapter 3 Can You Hear Me

Disclaimer : Hanya Tuhan dan orang tua pemilik mereka, saya hanya penikmat moment ketika mereka bersama T,T

Paring : KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin), KyuSeo (Kyuhyun & Seohyun)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated : T menuju M (?)

War.n : Boys Love! GaJe, Fluffy ANGST! TYPO(S) yang GA SUKA, BACK OFF! I've warned you! Ga terima bash pairing!

Chapter 3

Sungmin POV

'Hah… sungguh perasaan ku saat ini sedang tidak enak. Mood ku untuk belajar jadi menurun seperti ini, sebenarnya ada apa ya? Kenapa terasa ada yang mengganjal' Aku bergumam dalam hati.

Siang ini sebenarnya cuaca tidak terlalu terik, sangat bersahabat. Bahkan cukup menyenangkan jika kau ingin pergi berkencan dengan kekasih mu hanya untuk sekedar piknik ditaman. Tapi entahlah, saat ini suasana hati ku sangat kacau. Sebaiknya aku pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar, mungkin bisa sedikit membuat suasana hati ku lebih baik.

'Kyuhyun kemana ya? Kenapa seharian ini aku tidak melihat dia.'

Aku keluarkan telepon _touchscreen_ ku, kemudian aku memencet lambing dial yang tertera dilayar ketika aku memilih kontaknya di _phonebook_.

Tuuuuut…

Terdengar nada telepon yang berusaha menyambungkan telepon kami. Sudah 5 menit aku mencoba menelponnya dan berkali-kali mendial ulang nomor Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang sangat sibuk hingga tidak sempat mengangkat telepon dari ku. 'Ya sudahlah, aku coba saja lagi nanti. Mungkin dia sedang ada kegiatan.' Aku bermonolog dalam hati dan akhirnya beranjak dari taman yang cukup lengang itu mengingat banyak mahasiswa yang lebih memilih berjalan-jalan dibandingkan sekedar duduk ditaman kampus.

Sungmin POV End

•••••••••••••••***************Can You Hear Me***************•••••••••••••••

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja jangkung masih bersidekap di meja baca yang sedang ia tempati saat ini. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, sosok yang telah lama meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, sosok yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat, sosok yang membuatnya kacau balau kehidupannya. Kini kembali terlihat dihadapannya, begitu nyata.

Dia masih mengira ini hanyalah fatamorgana hingga objek yang ditatap justru balik menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut pula. Kemudian objek yang ditatap oleh namja jangkung tadi mendekat ke arah namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming ditempatnya, matanya seakan mengunci objek yang kini berjalan perlahan mendekatinya sembari membawa buku yang tadi ia ambil di salah satu rak filosofi. Sosok itu kini tersenyum simpul, masih sangat menawan. Senyumnya tak berubah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Masih mampu memikat Kyuhyun dengan senyum ketenangan itu.

Kini Kyuhyun berdiri, sosok itu tepat berada dihadapannya saat ini. Terlihat Kyuhyun masih sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Waktu terasa berhenti seketika, membiarkan dua makhluk Tuhan yang saling mencintai kembali dipertemukan setelah dua tahun berpisah tanpa berkomunikasi sedikit pun.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, yang berbeda hanyalah sosok yang satu masih dengan wajah terkejut dan tak percayanya sementara yang lain sedang tersenyum manis dengan pancaran wajah yang terkesan rindu mendalam terhadap sosok yang kini balik menatapnya.

Tak ada yang berani memecah keheningan yang semakin menyesakkan ini. Mereka berdua sama-sama khawatir, khawatir bila salah satu di antara mereka bersuara, segalanya akan lenyap layaknya halusinasi fatamorgana belaka yang ketika kesadaran menyapa, segalanya yang dianggap nyata justru buyar menghilang tanpa bekas meninggalkan harapan palsu yang menyakitkan.

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengambil keputusan, ingin mengetahui kenyataan yang ada sepahit apapun itu, "Kau…Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" sosok berjenis kelamin yeoja yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Kyuhyun itu berusaha menyapa dan bertanya dengan orang yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Kyuhyun semakin membulatkan matanya ketika yeoja itu bersuara dan menanyakan kepastian namanya untuk meyakinkan apakah ia orang yang yeoja itu kenal atau bukan.

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. K-kau Seohyun?" Kyuhyun membenarkan pertanyaan yeoja itu dan kembali menanyakan nama lengkap yeoja dihadapannya, memastikan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang dulu ―hingga kini― ia cintai dan terpaksa meninggalkannya karena suatu hal dan tak memberikan kabar sedikitpun selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu kembali membuka suaranya sembari tersenyum manis, "Ya, ini aku Kyu." Kyuhyun menatap horror, dia masih tidak percaya apakah ini Seohyun-"nya" atau bukan. "Kapan kau tiba dari Jepang? Semuanya telah selesai?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya hal itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan berondongan pertanyaan yang kini berputar-putar didalam kepalanya.

Seohyun hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin sore. Dan ya, urusan ku setidaknya terhitung selesai disana. Kini tersisa 1 urusan lagi yang harus aku kerjakan disini."

"Emmm… lama tidak berjumpa ya Seo. Bagaimana kalau untuk melepas rindu, kita berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman kota. Ku dengar disana ada pertunjukkan music live saat ini." Kyuhyun masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan semua ini, namun karena dia tengah berkomunikasi dengan sosok dihadapannya yang 'menghilang' selama 2 tahun terakhir dan kini kembali, Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk…kembali lagi menjalin hubungan yang tertunda dulu dengan yeoja yang telah merebut hati dan kehidupannya. Melupakan seseorang yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan dahulu.

"Ide bagus. Baiklah, aku mau." Seohyun menjawab dengan tegas dam nada riang. Sangat terlihat bahwa dia juga menginginkan hal ini terjadi, yaitu melepas rindu dan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang dahulu sebenarnya terjadi? Baiklah, author akan memutar waktu, mundur hingga 2 tahun kebelakang (serasa jadi time traveler *plak*)

_Flashback 2 Years Ago…_

"Kyu…" Seohyun memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lemas, ada nada khawatir dan kesedihan yang tersirat ketika ia memanggil kekasihnya itu. "Ya chagi? Ada apa? Kenapa wajah mu terlihat murung begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi halus milik yeojachingu-nya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun menuntut untuk dijawab.

Terlihat perubahan mimik yang semakin menjadi pada wajah cantik Seohyun ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu. Dia tampak berpikir sebelum mengatakan maksud hatinya, "A-aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa lama. Ada urusan keluarga yang harus aku selesaikan sekarang juga. Dan sepertinya…ak-aku tidak b-bisa kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat Kyu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Hahahaha… Jangan bercanda dengan ku, Seo." Dia masih menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi Seohyun. Kini Kyuhyun semakin gundah, ketika ia menatap kedua mata Seohyun yang menatapnya dengan sendu namun terpancar kejujuran didalamnya. Sama dengan orang bermata gelap yang sedang menatapnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu. Aku harus terpaksa meninggalkan mu. Ini demi keluarga ku, demi masa depan kita juga nantinya." Seohyun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Kemudian, ia menurunkan tangan itu dari kedua pipinya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan yang selalu menggandeng dan melindunginya dengan penuh rasa cinta. Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku, berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Seohyun tadi.

"Kapan dan berapa lama?" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil, hingga Seohyun harus bertanya lagi, "Apa Kyu?" "Kapan dan berapa lama kau akan meninggalkan ku?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya namun tersirat nada kepedihan didalamnya, "Aku tidak meninggalkan mu Kyu. Hanya pergi sebentar. _Aku akan kembali… kau jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi._ Tapi yang jelas, lusa aku berangkat ke Jepang dan entah berapa lama aku disana."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama… Lama hingga hari dimana mereka 'berpisah' dan tak saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

_1 Year Later_

Kyuhyun POV

Setahun, tidak ada kabar dari kekasih ku yang setahun lalu terpaksa pergi meniggalkan ku ke Jepang dengan alasan keluarga. Bahkan setelah 3 bulan kepergiannya, eomma dan appa Seohyun telah kembali dari Jepang. Aku menanyakan keberadaannya, tapi pertanyaan ku tak di gubris sama sekali. Mereka berkata, "Kau tunggu saja ya Kyu. Dia masih ada sedikit urusan disana. Dan lagi, ia meminta agar kamu tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia pasti kembali."

Aku terlalu lelah menunggu mu Seo, lelah. Orang-orang sekitar ku selalu berkata, "Lupakan dia, lupakan orang yang telah menelantarkan mu seperti ini! Jika kau begini terus, kau bukanlah Kyuhyun yang ku kenal!" Aku mengingat jelas perkataan Hyuk Jae hyung tempo hari yang memergoki ku sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar, menunggu telepon itu bordering dan mendengar suara mu.

Mereka benar, aku seharusnya melupakan mu. Jika kau memang cinta kepada ku, seharusnya kau menghubungi ku. Minimal kau mau berbagi masalah mu dengan ku, biar kita pikul bersama dan selesaikan bersama. Tapi kau justru meninggalkan ku dalam kesendirian, membuat hidup ku tak menentu arah.

Tapi semua berubah ketika aku bertemu dia…

Kyuhyun POV End

_Flashback OFF_

Author POV

Kini mereka ―Kyuhyun dan Seohyun― telah tiba ditaman kota. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini menurut pengamatan Seohyun yang 2 tahun terakhir tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi tempat ini. Yang berbeda hanya, kini ditengah-tengah taman itu ada sebuah gazebo yang tengah ramai dikelilingi orang-orang yang berkunjung ke taman kota. Ada pentas musik yang sedang meramaikan cuaca cerah hari ini.

Kyuhyun mengenal para pemusik itu, ya itu adalah Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua adalah duet yang telah lama berkiprah di Seoul dan katanya mereka telah _teken_ kontrak dengan SM Entertainment untuk debut di kancah internasional. Patut di acungi jempol memang suara malaikat mereka, tak perlu diragukan lagi kualitas suara keduanya.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tengah duduk bersebelahan di kursi depan gazebo yang memang sengaja ditempatkan disitu apabila ada pertunjukkan seperti saat ini, agar lebih tertib. Mereka menikmati alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan merdu oleh duet YeWook disana. Mereka hanya menikmati suasana yang ada. Tak di hiraukannya orang-orang sekitar yang bertepuk tangan riuh sembari bersorak untuk penyanyi dihadapan sana. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri hingga…

Dddddrrrrrtttttt… Dddddrrrrrttttt….

Handphone Kyuhyun bergetar beberapa kali. Dia melihat layar _touchscreen_ dan membaca nama yang terpampang dilayar itu, _**Minnie**_. 'Ah, aku hampir lupa…' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, "Seo, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengangkat telpon dulu ya." Kyuhyun menepuk tangan Seohyun dan segera beranjak dari sana, mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi ditaman itu.

Kemudian, Kyuhyun memencet tombol hijau yang ada dilayarnya dan menempelkan _smartphone_ itu pada telinga kanannya, "Yeoboseyo." 'Yeoboseyo Kyuhyun-ah~ kau kemana saja? Ini sudah sore. Kau ada dimana?' Sungmin berucap manja di ujung sana, "Ah hyung, aku sedang berada di taman…Aku-" 'Ditaman? Dengan siapa? Eunhyuk?' "Ah tidak hyung, Eunhyun sedang bersama Donghae. Aku disini…errr…sendirian." 'Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Cepatlah pulang, aku memasakan makanan favorit mu Kyu. Jangan pulang lewat jam makan malam, arra?' "Ne, arraseo hyng. Annyeong." 'Annyeong'

Kyuhyun POV

'Fiuh~ untung saja dia tidak bertanya macam-macam.' Ucap ku dalam hati. Sebenarnya tidak enak berbohong dengan Sungmin hyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mana mungkin aku bilang, 'Ya hyung, aku dengan yeojachingu ku di taman.' Aku tidak mau melukai perasaannya yang terlampau lembut itu.

Kini aku merasakan dilemma, Seohyun telah kembali. Dan sepertinya dia ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami yang sempat tertunda 2 tahun. Aku pun tidak menampik ingin melanjutkannya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

**TBC / FIN?**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa *joget IGAB* Mianhae ya yg minta jgn Seo, Nimin merasa lebih cocok Seo (padahal Nimin SONE juga *plak*) abisnya kemarin pas diketik nyoba si Victoria, tapi...gitu deh! hahahahahhha...

oh ya, author **NAMJA. **sekali lagi, **NAMJA!** ingat itu baik-baik! huahahaahahaha XD Nimin itu Fudanshi sejati, udah biasa liat namja-namja cipokan *plak* karna menurut Nimin itu...unik! XD suer. oh ya, bagi yang ingin berinteraksi dan kenal langsung dengan author, bisa kok follow di twitter NicoSONELF ^^ mention aja kalo mau di follback, pasti di follback kok :D Author rencananya mau update bulan ini paling ga sampe chap 4, karna setelah itu, Author akan hiatus menghadapi UN T_T mohon doanya ya reader-deul *bow*

udah ah bacotannya, pasti reader bosen, hehehe..

ANNYEONG~ sampai jumpa chap depan...


End file.
